Barney's Party Celebration! (1997, battybarney1995 version)
Barney's Party Celebration is Barney & Friends Home Video for released was TV Specials July 8, 1997 (the same day as Camp WannaRunnaRound. It was then releaseded on DVD in 2005. Plot ﻿Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids are having a birthday celebration, with special guests. The special guests are their old friends: Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffery (Jeffey Lowe) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Gonna Have a Party #If You're Happy and You Know It #BINGO #Having Fun Song #The Airplane Song #Senses Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Yankee Doodle #Growing #Do Your Ears Hang Low #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Taking Turns #The Frog on a Log #Friendship Song #Mister Sun #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Exercise Song #The Clapping Song #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Everyone is Special #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song where in place they are *Balloons, streamers and confetti rains down on Barney and his Friends. (Barney can be your friend too) *Barney doll sits on tire swing from Season 3 (If you just make-believe him.) Notes *Barney has his 1994 voice and costume. *BJ has his 1995 voice and costume. *Baby Bop has her 1996 voice and costume. *Production for this episode began in October 3rd 1996. *This is the first Barney cast reunion shown on TV/video/DVD. The next one would be "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The Barney costume from this video was also used in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The musical arrangments from this video were also used in "Fun and Games". *Season 3's I Love You uses the vocals from Barney Talent Show's version except Barney sings the first three lines of the first verse, and Barney, BJ and Baby Bop sing the last two. Then they join the kids). *This is the 39th episode Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going into the school doors to find a note about a birthday celebration. *This is the 4th episode nobody says goodbye at the end. *During the "Look Through the Window" song, Shawn, Carlos, Julie and Chip appear through the window of the school. *After the "Gonna Have a Party" song, BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the school, BJ says "Hi everybody!" (it was taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day"), and Baby Bop says "What's going on?". *After the "If You're Happy and You Know It", Jason, Tosha, Kim and Min arrive at the school. *After the "BINGO" song, Michael, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery are at the treehouse. *This is the only time Baby Bop, BJ, Amy, Luci, Adam and Jeffery appear together. *Shawn, Tosha, Julie and Min are the four only kids from the 1st Era cast to know some of the Backyard Gang cast such as Michael as they appeared with him in the first two seasons of Barney & Friends. *This home video works with Actimates Barney. Category:Barney VHS Previews 1997 Opening *FBI Warnings *Joe Scruggs Preview *Please Stay Tuned 1996 *Barney Home Video 1996 logo *Barney Home Video (Season 3 intro) Closing *End Credits *Barney's Once Upon a Time Preview *Barney's Colors and Shapes 2 Pack VHS Preview *Kids for Character Preview Category:Barney VHS Category:PBS Kids Video Category:Season 4 VHS Category:2nd Era VHS Category:Barney Movie Category:Barney Specials Category:TV Special